


Falling For the Monsters

by CainAreon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 7ish years later than the show?, Blood, Death, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren/OC - Freeform, F/F, F/M, I wrote this a long time ago, Levi is a grumpy ass, M/M, Multi, Other, Titans, i can't remember, i spell it hanji, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CainAreon/pseuds/CainAreon
Summary: When Levie met you, he didn't know what he was in for. A long bumpy ride of blood, guts and sass.





	1. Welcome to Hell, Brat.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this a long time ago, it's not betaed at all. So read at your own risk.

"Corporal Levi really needs to lay off the punishments for lame jokes. I mean, it wasn't that serious, right Jean?" Brushing the floor of the hallway with a wet push broom, you wipe your sweating (s/t) brow free of perspiration, and continue to scrub the floors with even strokes.

"Just shut up (Y/n), before he gives us extra laps on top of it." Jean sighs in your direction, the 21 year old soldier just as bored with this task as you are.

Smirking, you glance over at your partner in crime and best friend, a wicked smile splitting your face. Lifting the broom off the ground you brandish it like a sword, "En garde, you foul wretch!" Sticking the bristles into the back of his uniform shirt, the material is quickly soaked in one specific spot.

"You're on!" Jean whips around and your brooms clash, a death lock of wood and bristles brings him closer to your face, "Give up madam, you shall never win."

Breaking the lock, you jump backwards, and with a dramatic flourish, you cross your arm and rub your forehead, "Who do you call madam, you shitty brat? I'm Corporal Clean, and for crossing sabers with me you will have to clean the entire complex, with a toothbrush."

Cracking up with laughter, Jean motions for you to continue, "On top of that you will say "yes master" every time I give you an order. You think this is funny, brat?" Jean stops laughing, his face going pale and his eyes widen with shock.

"You think this is funny Private (L/n)?" Well crap, he was right behind me the entire time, wasn't he? Turning around slowly, with a sly grin, you bend down from your 6'3" height to peer into the silver eyes of Corporal Snooty-Booty. You knew you were already in trouble, why bother trying to get out of it?

Saluting, you smirk, "No Corporal... Levi... sir... I was only joking sir." Your eyes are a challenge to him, prompting him to do his worst. Corporal McStout crosses his arms and frowns even more, though it seems impossible for him to do such.

"Well if you thinks this is a joke, then you and Private Kirstein may clean the halls and the kitchens after meals every day for a week. 50 laps around the complex as well to compensate for your stupidity. Perhaps it would even improve your cleaning tactics."

Your hands grip the broom tighter, it's wood straining underneath the strength of your fingers. He thinks I'm incompetent. Jean is beyond pissed off, "But sir–"

Corporal Levi glares over your shoulder, "Two weeks it is then."

"Sir!" Jean protests, only making the situation worse.

"Shall we make it three, Private?" Corporal Small-and-Smug raises an eyebrow, his scorn becoming a sly question.

Sighing behind you, Jean replies with a heavy, "No sir." The Corporal nods and walks away, and around a corner. You want to pursue and kick him in the butt, but you refrain for the sake of Jean.

Growling to yourself, "I'll show that snob cleaning tactics." Kicking over the bucket of water, Jean screeches as his boots get wet, you charge past him, scrubbing the ground at a furious pace. The wooden handle groans underneath your pressure, although you don't have to apply much, and finally it snaps. All 6'3" of you come crashing down face first into a puddle of dirty water.

The obnoxious laughter of Titan-boy, Eren Jeager fills your ears, "(Y/n), it's possible your face is not the most efficient thing to scrub that stain off with."

Standing, you pull your wet shirt away from your body, your white bra less exposed than before but still slightly visible. Well, at least now you had an excuse to stop cleaning. Eren plays with the bangs on the side of his face, embarrassed like a sixteen year-old wuss at the sight of your wet shirt clinging to your stomach. There wasn't much to look at though, just a bra made for exercise, that you could honestly go shirtless in if you didn't have to wear the 3DMG straps at all times.

"What do you want, Titan-boy?" Jean had called Eren that for some years now, the moniker stuck forever in your head because of it.

"Nothing." He follows you as you walk toward Jean at the end of the hall, the broken pieces of the broom in your hands. Honestly you didn't mean to snap it in two, but you can't control your strength much when tension runs high.

Dropping the pieces of your broom at his feet, Jean looks up at you, "Give me yours." Leaning on the broom, hands folded over the top with his chin on top of his hands, he smiles at you. Both of you had been planning this prank for months, and finally your dedication paid off. You were going to know what kind of people Eren liked and then set him up with a hot lover. Life is too short to not have one. 

"Aren't you afraid of being caught out here in the open? I mean, anybody could walk past." Jean wiggles his eyebrows.

Eren looks confused, and disgusted, waiting for your response. Maybe he expected you to squeal and throw the bucket at Jean's face for being a pervert. Unfortunately, you'd known Jean long enough to know his perverted side wasn't ever going to go away. 

"Let them see," you shrug, feigning a face of passive emotion, "but it seems rather rude to Eren if we jump each other right now."

Smiling, Jean drops his broom to sling an arm around Eren's waist, "He could always join us."

"I suppose, how about it Eren," you walked over to wrap your arms around his waist as well, "Want to join us?"

Shaking his head vigorously, his long bangs swishing back and forth he says with a stutter, "N-no."

Smiling innocently up at him, you watch the crimson spread across his cheeks, "You sure?"

"Umm... Yes?" It sounded like a question, so you probe further.

"Absolutely? Positively?" Your (e/c) eyes widen, acting with a pleading look to make you seem somewhat desperate for human comfort.

"Uhhh...." He averts his eyes, unsure of himself. This might actually work.

"Absolutely, positively, 100% sure?" He gulps, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down.

Shaking his head, "No." Wait he was serious? Looking over at your compatriot, you both start to snicker and cackle.

Laughing alongside Jean, you both let go of Eren, hunched over in a fit of chuckles. He straightened out his clothes with face of embarrassment. He’s attracted to men? And women? Or is it just men?

Wiping the tears from your (e/c) eyes, you looked at him, "Are you actually attracted to men? I mean, no shame if you are, but are you?"

Eren nodded, his long bangs covering his eyes, reminding you of his Titan form. You'd seen it once or twice before, your memory stored information in pictures. To this day you still remember the way that Marco looked when he smiled. Can't remember his voice, but you remember that smile.

Standing, you pat Eren on the back, "It's alright to be gay. Who you love is who you love, no race, creed, or gender can get in the way of that. You'll find your person someday."

Looking over to Jean, you noted that he was formulating a plan inside his brain. What are you planning, you shot a quizzical look his way as you passed him to go and do your laps around the compound.

~ * ~

"As you can see, it's not much, but it will suffice as Headquarters for now." Commander Erwin smiled back at me from his horse.

"I see. Thank you for letting me transfer to the Scouting Legion." I smiled back at him, legs sore from riding for hours at a swift trot. Surprisingly, one of the officers commented that for a guy who'd never ridden a horse I was easy to adjust to its gait. Though nauseous at first from the height, I found it quite enjoyable to be up higher than I usually am. But I'm not sure how much higher I can get without losing my center of gravity.

6'5", it's not all it's cut out to be, you're clumsy and awkward until you grow into it. Not to mention your head runs into the top of door frames and if you forget to duck you get a nasty bump on your forehead. Looks like a pimple, and people laugh at it because you're a 21 year old man with a big-ass puss-oozer on your forehead like a hormonal teenager.

Commander Erwin laughs, dragging me from my mind, "Don't thank me. You know what kind of work you'll be putting in here with the Legion? Trust me, the Garrison is like a fine wine compared to this job. You have more chances of dying with us opposed to the Garrison. But, we're glad to have you young man."

Well, isn't he cheerful. As we come up on the compound, a running girl, wearing her uniform pants, lacking straps and wearing only a white training bra stops and salutes Commander Erwin.

"Welcome back, sir. May I ask who is your new acquaintance?" The Commander smiles, and motions to me.

"Marth Chrome, a transfer from the Garrison." She snorts and breaks her salute, disbelieving that I could even live a week in the Legion. She of little faith, continues to run after that strange encounter.

"Commander, do you mind if I dismount and follow her? I would like the chance to introduce myself for who I am, and not for where I come from." I'm already preparing to jump off the horse anyways, but I just want to ask first.

"Sure, I'll have someone take care of your ride. Go get her tiger." Wait, he thinks I'm... Hah that's funny. You would think he would notice by now that, although she is an attractive girl, that I'm not interested in women. I mean, my looks towards his accompanying officer, as well as my blush at his praise should have given it away. He's really dense for someone so smart.

Dismounting, I start jogging to catch up to the girl ahead. My legs are long, my stamina great, so I reach her in a few minutes, "Hello there." I wave at her with a smile.

She seems puzzled by the fact that Garrison-scum like me actually caught up to her, but soon that emotion is hidden beneath silence. I'm not like the rest of the old drunkards and gamblers mounted up on the wall. I actually had a job, and did it. Occasionally I snuck down and killed a Titan or two, to kill some time, and once or twice on a dare. I had looked Death in the eye and laughed because it's face was misshapen representation of all the horror of humanity. To be honest, humans scared me more than the Titans.

"What are you doing?" I ask, I never knew anyone else to run laps without having been commanded to do it. Maybe she is different.

"Running laps, what does it look like?" She sarcastically huffed, she's been running for a long time I assume, sweat trickles in beads down the side of her face, plastering strands of (h/c) hair to her temple.

Laughing, I smile, "I mean why are you running; I should have asked that first. So?" Looking over, my green eyes meet her (e/c) irises, they reflect back the light of the afternoon like crystals, lit with determination.

~ * ~

"Punishment, I was messing around and Corporal Levi caught me. So now I have cleaning duty and 50 laps around the compound every day for two weeks." Maybe Marth is capable of more than you thought originally. Not breaking a sweat, running for as long as you have been and keeping up a conversation. He is no ordinary soldier, that you are sure of.

Marth smiles, something a lot like Marco's, his voice full of warmth,"He sounds strict. But I'm not one to judge someone based on what I hear."

"That can get you into trouble, you never know if someone is telling you the truth about someone else being a psychopath or something." Marth starts laughing, the trees bringing out the joy in his green eyes and blush on his tan cheeks.

"Surely they wouldn't allow psychopaths into the Scouting Legion." He remarks, the entrance of the compound coming fast upon you. Taking a left, you turn onto the main road and start walking into the compound.

"Well, we do have our fair share of perverts, but I'm not so sure about psychos." You comment, speaking of which, you know the male psyche, why is there no blush on his cheeks from you running around in your exercise clothes?

"Marth?"

"Yes?" He inspects his nails, picking out the dirt from underneath.

"Guys or girls? Which do you prefer?" He looks up, opened his mouth to answer and then he runs into someone.

Corporal Levi falls backwards, landing on his butt.

"I'm so sorry, here." Marth holds out his hand and bends down with a smile at Corporal Levi, who is frowning with an intensity unlike this morning.

Slapping away Marth's hand, he gets up and brushes dirt off his white uniform pants. Saluting him, you watch Marth shrug off the Corporal's bad attitude.

"Are you alright, man?" Raising an eyebrow, you watch him casually refer to Corporal Levi with a smile on his face.

Corporal Tight-lips isn't amused, Marth is confused for a moment, and then he pales considerably. Quickly he pulls together into a salute, "I'm so sorry sir! I hadn't realized you were a commanding officer. Please forgive my insolence, sir!"

The Corporal frowned, "What made you unaware, Private..."

"Marth Chrome of the 607th Garrison squad, Sir!" Marth filled in his information, Corporal Shrimp-tastic narrows his eyes, looking up at Marth's face with that silver glare of his.

"I see. So being absorbed into a conversation gives you a right to ignore your surroundings?" Corporal Levi dangerously pointed out.

Smiling, Marth says, "Sorry sir, it's not an excuse I suppose, but when my eyes are way up here, and you are down there, it's hard to keep track of where you would be. I'm not exactly used to looking down on people, metaphorically or otherwise."

You almost want to laugh at him, there are so many ways to say that better. But apparently the Corporal has a sense of mercy, "And what has a conversation to offer? Useless communications like casual chatting aren't needed in a soldier's life."

This pisses Marth off, almost as bad as Corporal Thunder-Cloud's reprimands, "Excuse me Corporal Stoic, but you have got one thing wrong. Casual conversations are important." His furrowed red brows crease darkly over his green eyes, what used to be a lively hue of emerald turned to dark jade in two seconds, "They allow one to understand another human being, convey differing opinions, and unlike your obvious hermit-like sociableness, build stable connections that rely on trust. Without causal conversation, there wouldn't be leaders, only followers, and everyone would be dead because there would have been no one who would have ever thought to attack the Titans."

Glaring down, he looks intimidating, like he'll murder someone, "I think you would find it agreeable to rephrase your statement, sir. Before someone forces you to." Damn, Marth seems just about on the brink of kicking Corporal Levi's ass.

The Corporal stands in silence for a while, an unspoken battle of wits flashing between silver and green. A witness to the conflict, you stand forgotten by both in perfect quiet as well. And then Corporal Levi snorts, "Tch. You're damn strong aren't you? Fine. But you'd care to watch your mouth before it lands your ass in the brig."

Marth's gaze softens, the frown still there on his face making him look menacing, as Corporal Levi walks past him, "Welcome to hell, brat."

After the Corporal is gone, you look over at Marth as he heaves a shaking sigh, and he says to you, "That was the most frightening thing I've ever done."

At which point, you start laughing hysterically, his bravado was nothing more than a really good poker face? There is no price on the amount of amusement this causes your brain.

"Come on greenhorn, it's about lunch time."


	2. Start of Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new guy teases Shasha... and then gets butthurt.

Marth is eating at your table, the watery soup of vegetables and barely any meat only accompanied by dry bread that he was dipping in the broth and eating. He chews with his mouth closed, unlike other people in the Legion, he actually has manners.

As he places another piece of bread in his mouth Sasha hisses with disgust, "That's an abomination, you can't eat bread that way! It's soggy and disgusting!"

Swallowing, Marth smirks, turning his innocent face into one of arrogance and looking at Sasha smartly, "And who are you? Have you even tried bread that way?" He leans over the table, his face a few inches from Sasha's.

Looking over at Jean, Connie is talking to him animatedly, but he looks over at you. You have a good idea, a mischievously good idea, and his eyes flicker between you and Marth sitting on your right. Subtly nodding toward you, you turn your attention to Marth who is holding a sopping wet piece of bread to Sasha's lips.

In a sing song voice he muses, "Open wide, darling." His eyes sultry, she glares at the piece of bread and then eats it. Raising his fingers to his lips, Marth licks the pad of his thumb, most likely to ruffle the poor woman, as a sort of joke you suppose.

"How was it?" He grins, placing his hands underneath his chin and smiling smugly at the auburn haired female across from him. A bright red blush blooms on Sasha's cheeks, not even Connie has fed her food in such a manner.

Slapping Marth across the back, you shove him "accidentally" over the table, his lips meet Sasha's. In shock, the pair just stare at each other for a while, lips still pressed together in a tender caress. Connie notices, as you look down the table he stands up, his bald head turning scarlet with rage.

Just then Marth backpedals a with a blush and trips over the bench behind him, as he falls his hand reaches out for a catch of any kind. He's on the floor, his now empty bowl on top of his head like a hat, it's contents spilled onto his light brown shirt. Sasha stares down at the wood, shy and embarrassed. His bangs are plastered to his forehead, not sticking straight up like usual.

Marth starts to laugh nervously, with a shrug, but it stops abruptly as Connie screams, "YOU BASTARD!! HOW DARE YOU KISS MY FIANCÉE!?!?"

"What? Oh walls, no I-I didn't–" Marth stutters, his green eyes open wide with fear.

"YOU DIDN'T WHAT!? YOU DIDN'T THINK SHE HAD A MAN, SO YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF HER?" Jean smirks over at you, to him it sounds as if Connie is accusing the newcomer of sleeping with her.

Standing to his feet Marth waved his arms in an X motion, as if canceling out the words, "N-no I-I-I um... Of course she has a fiancée, she's a beautiful woman–"

"What was that, you bastard? You think she's pretty? You'd like to tap that ass, huh? " Connie points a finger at Marth, everyone is staring at the scene. Corporal Levi gets out of his seat. Shit's about to hit the ceiling.

"What?" Marth shakes his dripping, red locks, "Not what I meant. I mean, she's not my type, but it was an accident I swear!"

"So she's not pretty enough for you? You think she's an ugly cow?" Connie marches over and pulls Marth down to his height with a firm grip on his harness straps.

"I didn't say she was ugly either!" Marth exclaims, "I just said she's not my type!"

Connie raises an eyebrow, and jeers, "Oh yeah? And what is your type? Is it blondes? I hear Krista is free."

You think you hear Ymir spit out an, "Over my dead body" underneath her breath. But it could have been just an imagination.

"No!" Marth says rather loudly, and Connie shoves him away by his shoulders.

"Well what type, you ugly brat?" He's really pushing it.

Marth sighs, and glares at Connie, "You're an asshole." But he doesn't speak loud enough.

"Huh? You want to run that by me again, Greenhorn?" Connie spits.

"I said, "you're an asshole," you bald weirdo. It was an accident that I kissed Sasha, and it doesn't mean anything to me because I didn't feel anything! I still don't feel anything! Because I'm gay!"

It is then that Corporal Levi makes his presence known, “Shut up you obnoxious brats.” Grabbing Connie's and Marth's ears he drags them out of the dining hall with protests of pain from both grown men.

Eren finally decides to speak, "Where did he say he was from again?" A familiar gleam of life shines in his eyes, and you smile.

"Calaneth, I think." You answer with a shrug.

"Hmm... Intriguing." You may have just found his match. Smiling to yourself, you sip some water and enjoy the rest of your lunch. Watch out Eren, you're going to be hit with a ton of bricks.

~ * ~

"(Y/n), can you help me, my muscles are really sore from training and I heard from Mikasa that you give excellent back massages." Eren approaches you cautiously, afraid you'd say no.

"Sure, meet me in the second infirmary private room and I can sort out your aching muscles quickly." Walking away, you jog to the infirmary to prepare everything.

You pass by Marth on the way, "Hey Marth, meet me in the second infirmary room. I was told I had to teach you how to set a dislocated shoulder." He nods to you, continuing on his way toward wherever he was headed with a smile.

Your plan has been put into action, and you smirk with satisfaction. You will bring hearts together, help them realize the love they deserve before they die and then when everyone you care about has been paired you will look for your own happiness. Though, by then you don't know if they'll be anyone to stick by your side.

Shrugging, you open the door to the room and begin the set up, a bottle of lotion, some aromatherapy via candles and the curtains fling wide open to let the sunlight filter in.

"So, shirt off, top straps removed but everything else stays on if I'm correct?" Eren asks as he unbuttons the first button on his shirt. Mikasa finally got him to get a different shirt that would fit him. She went in binding and her jacket though, you never really knew why because you hadn’t bothered to ask.

Nodding, you rolled up the sleeves of your white shirt, watching him climb into the bed as you did. He lays, face down, head turned towards the wall.

Moving your fingers along the muscles of his back, you press on obvious points of tension to find the best spot to start. When you pick his lower back, you begin to dig your palms into the muscle on both sides. Eren groans, and then relaxes as you work upwards to the nape of his neck and trapezius muscle.

"Damn..." He moans.

~ * ~

"Oh walls... Please... Lower.." I am about to knock on the door to the private infirmary room, is that Eren? Butterflies flutter in my stomach, I find him physically attractive. An apple dipped in lust, his seductive bass grumbles from the crack in the doorway, and tempted, I peek into the room. Expecting him to be doing something naughty, I nearly laugh when I find he's only getting a back massage from (Y/n).

Swinging the door open further, (Y/n) smiles as I walk into the room quietly. Jerking her head at me, she motions for me to come to her, which I do. I watch her hands, her (s/t) fingers, moving expertly as they work over the point between his tan shoulder blades.

Taking my hands, she places them in relatively the same spot, and then leaves me with a blush on my darker face. I freeze. I've never been this intimate with another guy before. Mostly because I've always respected personal space, refused to touch people unless absolutely necessary.

"Why did you stop?" A whining voice reminds me that Eren's still here. Applying pressure to his middle back, I feel the blush intensify. He's warm, his skins heated to what seems like a burning temperature, but to my cold hands it's heaven.

"Hey, (Y/n), when did your hands become so cold. They feel really nice." He starts turning around, I remove my hands as his eyes connect with mine.

"Holy Shit! MARTH!! WHAT THE HELL MAN!?!" Hanging my head, I frown, my cold hands missing his warmth, balling them into fists I march out of the room without a word.

I couldn't say anything to him. There was nothing to explain. I didn't even apologize because I wasn't sorry, no I wasn't sorry that I was permitted to touch the worship worthy canvas he calls a back.

Like he would ever turn to love me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: There there *pats Marth's back* boys can be stupid sometimes.


	3. Sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was a bold child when I wrote this... damn. Slight lime.

Jean smirks at you from across the table, your massage plan had failed earlier that day, so you employed Jean to spur some action between the two guys. It was obvious each of them was eyeing up the other in their spare time. 

"Hey Marth?" Jean calls in a song like voice.

"Hmm?" Marth replies, his mind absorbed into the book he's reading about 3DMG. He takes another bite of his bread, not even getting to the roasted chicken and peas on his plate yet.

"Marth." Jean calls again to ruffle the redhead.

Sighing, Marth looks up from his book, fixing Jean with his famous glare, "Yes, Jean."

"You're really cute. Very attractive, wouldn't you say so Eren?" Marth blushes and looks down at his plate, casting glances every few seconds at Eren for his answer. He's hoping, praying. You sit there beside him, watching it all go down. Staring at Eren you watch him fidget in his seat slightly before deciding his answer.

"What do I care? Attractive, ugly, does it make a difference what I think?" You see the invisible arrow strike Marth to the core. He's in pain.

"I see." Marth whispers, shoving his plate to Sasha, he tells her she can have his food and walks out.

"Damnit…” You whisper and then shout after the man, “Marth!" You pass your plate to Sasha as well, following after Marth, you smack Eren on the head for his stupidity.

You'd think that for a 21 year old he wouldn't be so oblivious. Pushing open the doors you begin your search for the distressed young man.Finally you find him outside, punching a moss covered wall with just his bare fists. Blood is already running down his knuckles, staining his green shirt a nasty brown.

"F***!!!" He screams with rage as he punches the wall, "F***ING JEAGER!! YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY TO BREAK A GUY'S HEART!?!?" Screaming he lands more blows on the wall, his blood splattering on the dirt, and his knuckles crunching against the flagstone.

"MARTH!!" You get his attention, stepping in front of the wall, you glare, "Calm the f*** down, you little shit."

Shoulders lifting with his ragged breathing, he winces slightly as he clenches his fists tighter together. The wind tugs at his bangs, they brush his tears and eyelashes coated with moisture. He's in pain, physical and emotional.

You can understand that much, but he's no good without his hands. However he seems to think otherwise, "Move." Expression dark, he growls in your direction, it almost spooks you. Almost.

Holding up your hands in a defensive stance, you say, "If you're angry, hit me." He looks confused, not understanding why you'd even let him do that. Especially when he can hurt you enough to kill you if he tries. Uncurling his fingers from their prison of flesh, he sighs, and hangs his head, the tears falling faster now.

"It hurts." Whether he is talking about his hands, or his heart, you can't really distinguish. But you walk forwards and take his wrists gently, he grimaces as you gently ease him towards the doors.

"Let's go to the infirmary." He nods, and allows you to take him there. He's like a kid, letting you drag him through the building behind you.

After a while of silence, the entrance to the infirmary in your sights, Marth finally speaks up, "I'm gay... Gay enough to commit suicide. Thanks for coming to get me." You look back to your friend, nearly shocked, but not quite. Everyone in the Legion has issues. Some more than others.

Shrugging, you tow him through the doors and to a cot separated by a hanging curtain, "So? Who cares if you're as straight as a circle? It doesn't matter whether you're gay or not gay, only matters if you're alive or dead."

He nods and looks down at his bleeding hands, you flick his forehead, "Don't do anything stupid."

Nodding to you, he looks to the nurse that is coming over to take care of him, and you leave him with a light squeeze to his shoulder. Taking up a post outside the closed doors of the infirmary, you stare at the wall.

Noise down the hallway alerts you to the approaching danger, and looking to the right, you see Eren sprinting down the long passage. You assume he's come to taunt Marth, and you cross your arms and lean against the door. Not intending to move an inch, you don't hesitate to glare at him as he slows to a walk.

Something in his eyes stops the words as they start to formulate in your mind, a look of desperation and worry. Raising an eyebrow, your leaning against the door doesn't become as pressured as before.

Grabbing you by your shoulders Eren sinks his green gaze on you, "Is he okay? What happened? I didn't mean... I'm sorry."

Tears start to well up at the corners of his eyes, threatening to spill over and betray his normally brash expressions and mannerisms for what they were; displays of bravery to keep Mikasa off his back. But then again, he was an asshole to Marth earlier, so he deserves some pain.

Sighing, you glare at him, hoping that your expression is strong enough to look like anger, "He almost didn't make it to the infirmary. You're a real asshole to not even consider that he would attempt to take his life because of your comment. I'm not even sure if he's going to live. He cut his wrists and palms with a rock. I hope you're satisfied."

You watch as his tan face goes pale, so pale he might have had a chance at blending in with his uniform. Dulling green eyes hide behind his bangs as he thinks, and for a moment your heart stirs. That was too mean of you, but then again the guilty feeling is mixing with an attitude of smugness that overpowers your bleeding heart.

Shoving you aside, Eren marches into the infirmary shouting, "Where is he?! Where is Marth?!"

~ * ~

It's one of those moments I've been waiting for, he is calling my name desperately while searching the infirmary for me. As I am about to answer his call, the nurse starts to tie the bandage around my hand making me wince and yelp with pain. The raw wounds sting where the rough white cloth rubs against the frayed nerves, and I look at my hands. I really screwed up my hands this time. If (Y/n) hadn't have stopped me when she did, I would have seriously injured my hands.

How then, would I have been able to lend my support in completing the tasks that humanity has set before itself? Raised from my stupor as warmth covers my bandaged appendages, I look at the person kneeling before me.

Eren Jeager, a 21 year old man, is kneeling in front of me, his head on the hands that cover my own, his shoulders shaking with silent sobs. The man who I thought to be strong, is weeping in front of me as if I have killed his mother. Salt from his tears soak into my bandages, reaching down and stinging my wounded hands.

But I don't move, I only stare at him, disbelieving my eyes. Lips touching my fingers softly in a delicate display, he whispers against the digits, "Thank the walls. You're alive. I don't know what I would have done if you died." My heart starts to beat faster as a blush covers my face. It turns, no doubt, redder than a ripe tomato.

Looking up at me, his strong hands grip tightly to my own, squeezing them hard and making pain shoot up my arms. But he has my attention, despite the wince I present him with, "What were you thinking trying to end your life like that?! Do you know how worried I was about you?!" He was worried about me?

His hands loosen their grip and I watch him turn over each palm and kiss the center of both. This caring nature of his fills me with happiness and I smile down at him.

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear. Sure I'm suicidal, but I'm not stupid enough to kill myself over being rejected." Pulling my hands from his grasp I sigh, "You don't have to like me back. I understand if you're straight."

Looking down at my hands, I place them in my lap with a disappointed heart. I understand, but it doesn't mean that I have to be happy about the fact if he is straight. From what I can tell, he's a kind soul, and he cares about humanity even though he's a Titan Shifter. Nothing tells him that he has to care, he just does, and it keeps him human.

Lifting my chin up, he smiles, "If I didn't like you then why would I do this?"

His breathtaking pearly whites make my knees weak, and my stomach flutter. Eyes closing, he inches his face closer, our lips nearly touching while I remain frozen. And then softly, his warm lips cover mine, and my doubts melt.

My hands move from my lap, positioning themselves, one on the back of his neck, fingers brushing against the short hair, and the other on his cheek. Damn, my head feels light and my heart beats loudly, but I don't care. If I could have one moment in time, I would have this. A gentle kiss from Eren.

Pulling away, Eren sucks in a breath, alleviating the stress on his lungs. Teal-ish green eyes blaze with a new light, and by the subtle smirk he wears, I guess it's a look of passion.

Pushing me back slightly, he signals for me to lay down on the cot. I know where it's going. Sighing softly as he presses his lips to mine again, I allow both my hands to trail over his shoulders and down his back. Tongue poking at my lips, his hunger to dance to a different beat evident, I tilt my head for a new angle and a deeper kiss. Damn he's a good kisser. My hands creep lower, hovering over his ass.

But I bet I'm better.

Pinching the firm muscle, Eren isn't the only dominant one here, he gasps and I smirk as I flip us over, shoving my tongue into his mouth as I continue. His mouth still tastes vaguely bitter from the food he had eaten, but it's overridden by the feeling of his molars against the tip of my tongue.

Eren moans quietly, the sound vibrating through the cavern of his mouth and tickling my tasting organ. Our muscles swirl around each other, tracing the path the other one creates. An endless chase, or possibly a dance to the furious beating of our hearts.

Pulling my tongue from his mouth, I retreat to stare heatedly into those blue spruce colored eyes. A light blush dusts his tan face, and I smirk as one of my fingers twirls a piece of his bangs around and around. Chuckling at how cute he is, I swoop down to his neck, nuzzling the jugular artery in content.

My lips brush across the smooth skin as I speak, "You're blushing darling." He shivers at my husky voice, and I chuckle more.

"S-shut up." He stutters.

Kissing his neck, I sneak my mouth upwards to the crease where his jaw meets the column of flesh. Gently, I kiss the spot and work my way down, until he moans.

Latching onto the spot like a vampire, I suck on the tender skin. Mewling, Eren doesn't remove me from my spot until I finish. I graze my teeth against the mark. He growls, making me smile mischievously and I apologize by kissing gently the patch of angered skin.

"Damn..." He pants, eyes blazing bright, "By the amount of time you took, I'm guessing I can't hide that one."

Grinning cheekily, "Nope." Sighing, he faces me down with a challenging stare. Raising my head, I look down my nose at him. Daring him to challenge me.

I am the dominant male, he can't–

Eren rolls us over, trading me for his place on top. Well, I guess he can then. Pressing a quick kiss to my lips, he attempts to find the spot that makes me moan on my neck. His lips tickle the skin, and I laugh when he tries to find it.

Raising his head, he glares at me, as if to ask what's more important than our moment in time, "What gives?"

Laughing at his sort of pouty face, "You'll never find what you’re looking for like that." Smirking at him triumphantly, I rest my arms behind my head.

Placing a finger on my Adam's apple, he muses, "If it's not here, then it must be here." He moves his finger south to my collar bone. It's too bad really, it's right underneath a bunch of clothes that I'm in no mood to remove for him to find.

Right on top of a small birthmark, on my right hip, was a spot that makes me go crazy. It's buried underneath pants and my 3DMG straps. He'll never find it until we have sex. But that won't be until after we live together for a long time. It's not like it's legal to get married between two guys. Commander Erwin might be able to pull some strings.

"Here?" He asks raising an eyebrow, making his face look a little goofy. I giggle, and shake my head. Sighing, he places both hands on my hips his left thumb resting right on the spot.

Squeezing me in a playful manner, "Tell me you brat!" He presses down on the feel good spot unawares, and I moan a little my face heating. Eyes widening in understanding, he smirks and squeezes again, this time harder. Moaning louder, I arch my back in pleasure.

Holy shit that feels good. I can feel my thoughts disintegrating inside my mind.

"Eren..." I pant, shaking my head, "You g-gotta stop. W-we can't continue r-right now." His face looks disappointed, and it almost makes me surrender to him. Almost.

Sighing, he stands up, "Fine." Offering me a hand, he pulls me to my feet, and looks up at me from his smaller height. Pouting he remarks, "No fair, you're taller."

Nodding I smile, "That makes you the bottom." Patting his head softly, I watch his face set into the war face he keeps

"Nuh-uh. You get to be bottom." He pokes me in the chest. Rubbing the spot he poked too hard, I shake my head.

"I'm taller. Therefore I'm top. End of discussion." He continues to pout, but doesn't neglect holding my hand as we exit the infirmary.

Squeezing his hand softly, I get his attention, "Remind me to thank (Y/n) later." Nodding, his bangs swaying slightly, he continues walking with me towards our sleeping quarters we share with Connie and Jean and Armin.

That night, I don't sleep alone. An empty second bed pushed together with mine serves as our haven, we snuggle the night away, my body curled around his. 

I'm content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: IS THERE ROOM IN THAT MAN SAMMICH FOR ME?


	4. Don't Play Mind Games with Perverts

Standing in straight lines, bodies in the most perfect "at ease" formation, Corporal corrects the lines of people for the inspection about to take place. You're fortunate enough to be placed beside Marth, with Jean behind you, and Eren on the other side of Marth where you can't hit him for every stupid thing he pulls. Either way it was a prime spot to be located.

After noticing a rather dark spot on Eren's neck, you smirk and talk to the one you assumed to be responsible, "So Marth, you and Eren do the deed yet?" You remark as they both glance at each other.

Marth begins to stutter, his face turning red, "(Y-Y/n)!! W-what– w-why would you–" he stops as Eren's hand grabs his ass.

Snickering, you watch Marth's face fall into a glare as he looks Eren's way, "As much as I love my ass too, I would appreciate it if you would remove your hand, dearest." The behavior is as expected, this being his first inspection among the Scouting Legion, and the fact that he's such a perfectionist.

Smirking, Eren coos sweetly, "Indulge me, babe." Looking down the line, you notice Corporal OCD is headed your way. When he sees Eren and Marth fooling around he walks up to them and separates the pair of lovers.

"Shitty brats, you should know by now how to stand in a straight f***ing line." Marth's face is embarrassed. You bet he wants to curl up into a ball. It irritates you mildly, though he was a perfectionist, Corporal Tiny-tot should be a little more lenient considering the fact that they wouldn't be lined up like this for long.

"Short fuse." You mutter underneath your breath, not expecting the Corporal to hear it with his back turned to you.

Spinning around, his silver eyes glare at you, the dark eyebrows knitting together in irritancy, "Want to repeat yourself, Private (L/n)?"

"I said, short fuse. But maybe your short temper is as it is because you've been waiting all your life to grow taller and yet it never happened, so now you're as impatient as hell is hot." You sass him. Honestly, it's probably not the smartest decision to sass a commanding officer, but who cares? Not much he can do that will hurt you indefinitely.

"At least I'm short enough to fit in between tree branches." That was one time. You had gotten tangled in your 3DMG wires when your judgement call on the space between tree branches was off. They had to cut you down. And then you retook the assessment the next day.

Smirking at him, you bent down to his eye level, stooping over metaphorically and physically, "At least I'm tall enough to reach the top shelf without a chair."

Corporal Egomaniac had gone to get a rag to mop up a spill and couldn't reach it because some idiot had put the bucket of rags on the top shelf of the cleaning closet. He had to drag his office chair all the way to the closet only to later discover that you had already pulled it down for him. And then he had to drag his chair all the way back to his office. On the other side of the compound.

Huffing with annoyance he growled, "Oh get off your soapbox."

"Why? So you can climb on top of it? Pretty sure it won't fix the proportionality of your limbs."

Jean coughs in the background, "That's what she said." A loud, collective, 'ohhhh' rings out from the group of soldiers. They sense the sick burn and are laughing their asses off. You hadn't meant it sexually, but if that is what they had pulled from it, winning against the Corporal in a mind game would be easily done with this crowd.

Your (e/c) eyes challenged him, and he glared up at you. He looks like he thinks he's won as he says, "Do I have to put you over my knee, brat?"

Pulling the age card, is a good trick in and of itself, but it didn't do jack shit if you were battling a pervert in a game of wits. Bending down again, you slyly grin at him and say loud enough for all to hear, "Such actions would be unnecessary, Corporal Levi. However, what if I put you over mine?" Raising an eyebrow seductively, you hear everyone behind, and to both sides of you fall silent.

"Daaaayyyuuuuuummnnn!" Connie shouted and everyone starts to laugh again. Corporal Small-stuff concedes the fight with an angry huff, and you smile. You could have sworn you saw pink dust his cheeks. Totaling the points at, MarcoxTitan 1: Corporal Jackass 0. Don't ever play mind games with a pervert.

"Shorty's having trouble with younger officers again? What a shame." Commander Hanji walks in with a group of higher ranking officers and leaders of the Scouting Legion. Everyone falls into the salute quickly, and she dismisses you.

"First I'll need a volunteer." She voices, no one surrenders a hand to the sky, and she picks out one herself, "You there," Marth points to himself, "yes you. I want a name."

" Private Marth Jeager– I m-mean Chrome. My name is Marth Chrome, sir!" Hanji laughs and you try to contain the chuckling inside. Some of the other soldiers can't but help laugh and as you look past the blushing Marth, you see Eren smile.

Sighing happily, Commander Hanji says, "It's alright Private, blunders happen. You're assigned to my squad as of now. I need you to record everything I say." Marth seems happy to not have to worry much about the placement tests that they would have to take. It renewed who was strong enough to be placed where and in what squad.

Currently you served under Corporal Cravat, but you had hoped that maybe you'd be allowed to serve under Commander Erwin. You'd always thought that your unique skill set would be enough to protect the man while on expeditions. You had yet to showcase said skills.

Stepping out of line, he takes the book from Moblit and begins writing as Hanji speaks, "Today's assessment is a wrestling contest. You are expected to last five minutes with one of the higher ranking officers. If you've been pinned or are unable to continue within that time, it's game over, but if you manage to stay upright we will continue the time until Ten minutes. No deductions in rank will be made, but squads will be reassigned according to where the strongest must lie."

Hanji looks to the Corporal, and he steps up, "Get to stretching, we begin in ten minutes."

Dismissed, you sit on the ground, Jean behind you and pressing down on your shoulders slightly. Leaning down to whisper in your ear, you notice he's smiling, "Corporal Tinderbox is staring at us. You think he's jealous?"

Standing up, you place your hands on Jeans shoulders to help him stretch out his hamstrings. Sure enough, the Corporal is watching you, his silver eyes narrow and piercing like a blade.

Leaning down so your face is in front of Jeans, you smile at your best friend, "Want to test it?"

"What d–" pressing your lips to his you shut him up. Jeans your best friend, so it's not like a small smooch could ever make him uncomfortable.

"KIRSTIEN, (L/N), QUIT FOOLING AROUND AND BE SERIOUS ABOUT SOMETHING FOR ONCE IN YOUR MISERABLE LIVES!!" Suppressing the urge to laugh, you pat Jean on the shoulder once and walk away from him.

As you pass Corporal Envy, you lean down and whisper in his ear, "Is that a green monster I see?"

Walking away from him to join the line of soldiers signing their names to begin their assessments, you didn't notice the faint blush he was sporting.

Or his glare directed towards Jean, and vice versa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wanna wrassle?


	5. What He's Fighting For

Krista is the first face you see, and she smiles at you while holding Ymir's hand. You're all waiting your turns to be tested. And you wonder who you'll have to battle.

Reiner walks up to the group, socializing begins to happen when he says, "Who do you think Eren's going to be placed against?"

"I was thinking Commander Erwin. Because Eren's a shifter, he has an advantage over any normal soldier, so it only make sense to put him against the Commander with the most strength." Ymir states, and you shake your head. It doesn't make sense. Everyone knows that Corporal Levi is stronger, but Erwin is more clever.

Krista pipes up, "I don't think that's an accurate statement, Ymir. Corporal Levi is stronger than Commander Erwin, and has better instinct than most. So it would make more sense to put The Corporal against Eren if we are talking strength. But even Eren surpasses him in that sense. Therefore, it would take a clever enemy to out-think Eren's strength to be able to beat him. That's why they would put Commander Erwin against Eren, not because of strength, but due to the fact that he's older and wiser than the young fool."

Well, saves you from having to say a whole lot, not to mention she was significantly nicer than you would have been. Nodding in agreement to Krista, Marth joins you with Eren in tow, their hands linked.

Throwing his arm over Marth's shoulder, causing the man to stoop, Jean snickers, "I see you finally hooked up with Titan-boy over there. What changed?"

Marth blushes, and you smile at him, so they must have done the dirty, "Judging by the hickey on Eren's neck, and your red face, I'd say that you had hardcore crazy sex."

Laughing nervously, Marth scratches the back of his neck, "Haha, something like that." Letting go, Jean hits Marth on the back roughly, and he stumbles forwards a bit with the excessive force.

Eren glares at Jean, who grins mischievously, "That threesome is still an option Eren, I don't think (Y/n) would mind it being a foursome."

"You perverted bastard." Eren raises a fist to strike at Jean. Marth stands out of the way with a confused look on his face. Sometimes, you swear that he's too innocent to be in the military.

Before you can break the two arguing hotheads apart, a name is called, "Private Marth Chrome, report to the circle for testing." Raising himself above the crowd, he made his way over to the ring of soldiers formed on one part by a table where he would be judged. You and Eren follow after his tall frame, Eren having a hard time seeing over other people and into the makeshift ring where testing would take place.

But you can see just fine, Marth is facing Commander Erwin, it seems everyone was wrong in their assumptions. Taking up mutually defensive stances, both men wait for the signal to commence fighting from Commander Hanji.

"And, Begin!" She flips the hourglass, if he could make it through five minutes then he would be considered good enough. But he could end up lasting more than the allotted time, which you believe to be the real deciding factor in where one is placed.

~ * ~

Well, I'd never expected to be across from Erwin in the circle of testing. Damn, I was hoping to actually survive my fight, even if I'm already assigned to Hanji, I still have to be tested because they lost my records from my transfer. But now I'm not so sure I want to be tested anymore.

Commander Erwin, just alone is intimidating without the current circumstances. We circle each other, eyeing the opponent for possible chances. His chilling blue eyes are calm, and focused, and I feel a bit of fear course through my body. Why am I supposed fighting him? Why couldn't he have picked Eren?

Advancing forwards, Commander Erwin strikes out with a hard right cross, and I deflect his hand off of my wrist and swing my left fist into his side. He grunts, the blow seemingly heavy, I don't think that my punches are really something, but it seems I have power. But being this close to him hinders my perspective and ability to see everything. Jumping backwards, I narrowly miss a left jab aimed for my solar plexus.

We break apart with the dodge backwards, and I stare at him for a little while, assessing the best way to stay alive while dancing around the ring. Dodging and evading seems like a pretty worthwhile strategy, but I know my stamina is nothing to be proud of. I say I have about three more minutes, before I get cornered and then beaten.

Keeping my fists up to my face, I look for chinks in his defense, hell, if he has any. I know that he favors standing on his right leg, meaning his left is most likely weaker. If I take out his left leg, and then sweep kick his right, I could win some time.

Ducking to the left as he punches another right cross, I take my chance and kick the side of his left knee, which causes him to stumble forwards. But his stance isn't broken, in fact, he slides behind me faster than I can imagine, guarding his leg from my advances.

I can't turn around fast enough, and he catches my left arm and pulls it behind my back. Twisting my arm, he forces me to my knees, the rocks underneath the dirt dig through my uniform pants into my skin.

New plan, letting him press me down a little farther, I allow him to think that he has won. Bunching my muscles, I shove him backwards and attempt to get my feet underneath me. Shooting forwards, I break free of his grip and hope flutters in my chest. I can last a few more minutes.

Dread fills my stomach as I feel a hand wrap around my ankle. Tripping, I fall over and land face first in the dirt. The soil in my nostrils burns the sensitive skin, and I fight off the urge to sneeze as my hands are tugged behind my back and I'm forced to yield.

Damn. I bet I didn't even last three minutes. It happened too quickly. Released from my hold, I stand up, head bowed as I push my way through the noisy crowd to a tree on the outskirts.

How am I supposed to help protect Eren if I can't even last three minutes in a fight with Erwin? He’s why I keep fighting for my rightful place beside him. It was to test how well we acted under pressure, not the strength of our muscles. If I failed, then I'm not much use to the Scouting Legion. 

Sitting against the tree, I sigh, my forehead against my knees as I bemoan my fate.

~ * ~

Marth didn't see his score, you were sure, no wonder he was so downtrodden. Nudging Eren in the ribs, you catch his attention and start walking over to your sorrowful friend.

"Come to mock me, (Y/n)?" Marth spits, his green gaze dark, all hope lost. Sitting down next to him, you wait for Marth to further acknowledge your presence.

When he doesn't, you punch his shoulder and say, "Five minutes and thirty seconds? Man you really are pathetic." Marth suddenly looks up when you voice his score, his eyes brimming with tears.

"You mean," he swallows thickly as he whispers, "I passed?" Laughing, you nod and ruffle his fiery red hair.

"Hey Eren, tell your lover to loosen up will you? I have to test soon." Eren nods at you, his bangs swishing down to brush against his collarbones slightly.

"Private (Y/n) (L/n) please report for testing!" You hear the shout of Commander Hanji. Getting up, you receive wishes of good luck from Eren and Marth with a graceful nod. Not so gracefully, you jog over to the circle and push your way through to meet your competitor.

Standing alone in the ring, you sigh at the sight of him, Corporal Levi is picking at the dirt underneath his nails.

"Whenever you're ready brat." He muses boredly, and you smirk. Your time has come to shine, and there won't be any holding back.

Your methods of fighting should be a surprise to him, because you've never met a person who fights like you do. Crouching, you bring your arms up to protect your face.

And then, you close your eyes.

You fight just as you have since before your day of recruitment.

Blind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KICK HIS ASS READER-CHAN *munches on popcorn*


	6. Whispers of Assassins

Small whispers of uncertainty and disbelief ripple through the ring of people, and you tune yourself to the output level. Their noise quiets in your ears, and you wait for a sound to run across your senses and light up the darkness of your mind. 

Noise and darkness, your friends, help you to pinpoint exactly what is going on. Inside your mind, a blank map of your relative surroundings waits until you hear something, your ears then translate it into an image. 

Breathing, a subtle flow of air through small lungs catches your attention. A form is barely lit up in your spectrum of hearing. Their arms are up and they seem to be just studying for now. The image fades and you scrape your boot against the gravely dirt to light it up again. It has to be Corporal Levi, and he's still standing there, waiting. Two can play at that game.

A small rustle shows the motion, as he brings his arm into his chest, a right cross is incoming. Muscles tensing, you wait for the sound of fabric sliding across skin. There. 

Leaning to the left, your arm shoots out and your fingers wrap around a small hand. Your arm absorbs the shock of the blow, and then your grip slide to his wrist. With a smirk, you twist his wrist so that it locks his arm in place behind his back. The fingers of your left hand curl over his shoulder, gripping tightly to his shirt as he surges forwards a little to test their hold. 

"Not so fast Corporal." You tug him backwards towards you to keep him still, "You're not getting away so easily." 

"Tch, like you could ever hold your own against me." He grunts, struggling a bit before slipping underneath your legs. Damn, he got away, and you're having trouble locating him. 

The white noise increases, and the sounds leave you blind as their waves interfere and deaden each other. Tuning yourself again, you still can't locate the short man, and you realize something. He must be using the crowds noise to blend in. After all, there were no rules against using an opponent's weakness against them. As long as the result didn't end up with you killing them. You vaguely wonder how many minutes have passed, but your thoughts halt when someone jumps on your back and wraps their arms around your neck. 

It was as soon as he touches your back, that your hands go to your throat to pull his arms away. Shaking back and forth, you feel his dense weight shift a little and then you realized the only way to get him off is to fall backwards. 

Tipping backwards, you allow yourself to fall from the waist down, crushing the Corporal underneath your weight. But your feet are still connected to the ground, your pelvis acting as a counter weight as your thigh muscles contract and keep your lower half up. You feel his grip loosen and you break free and haul yourself upright using your abdominal muscles. 

Standing, you feel the weary Corporal slide from your shoulders, but his legs tighten around your waist so he doesn't fall off. You reach behind you to grab hold of his 3DMG straps, and your other hand works to release his shorter legs. As you're fumbling for his straps he regains his arm strength and wraps a hand around the wrist of the hand you are currently trying to use to extract him from your back. Yanking it upwards, your arm is caught and he levels his feet against your back. 

Shit, you know it's over the minute he lets go of your hand and jumps off your back onto the ground. The dirt shifts underneath his weight, and you locate him over the noise of the people, but it's too late. He spins, his boots scraping against the dirt, and your legs fly out from underneath your unbalanced form. A sweep kick has ended your brawl, and you're disappointed in yourself, because you thought that maybe you had a chance of lasting for at least five minutes. 

Your back aches as you lay there on the ground, and as you open your eyes, the sunlight filters in. Staring at the blue sky, you hear the crowd of people shout Levi's name. Sighing, you haul yourself to your feet and look at the hourglass, it's not even finished running out of sand. You are sure you're fired when Commander Hanji calls out the time. 

"Eight minutes and fifty-six seconds!"

 _Holy shit... I passed?_ Opening your (e/c) eyes to the blue sky above, you listen to people cheer your name. _I passed..._ A pale hand comes into your sight, and your eyes trailed up the arm to stare into softened grey. Corporal Levi has this expression you can't quite explain, it's like he's not frowning not smiling, as if he's actually pleased with your abilities. 

"You gonna get up off the ground anytime soon, brat?" He huffs, but the expression isn't lost. Taking his hand, you smile pull yourself up off the ground using him as a counterweight. 

To say the least, he looks impressed with your martial arts expertise. But when one grows up on the streets, you pick up a few things. So to you, it was nothing new, other than the fact that he was more difficult to beat, to have been in a sort of brawl. Upright and standing, you push through the crowd to a slowly clapping Jean and an astonished Eren.

Slinging his arms round your shoulder, causing you to bend over slightly, Jean ruffles your hair and says, "Where did you learn to fight like that? You trying to mess up the tests for the rest of us? You big jerk!" 

Taking his arm from your shoulders you roll your head around to loosen the tension underneath your (s/t) skin. Cracking your knuckles, "What do you mean? I've always fought like that." He punches your shoulder with an 'I don't believe you' and walks away to wait for his test. Marth and Eren don't really say much, but the give you looks of awe. It doesn't make much sense why they would do that though. You're normal like everyone else, at least, that's what they knew to be true. 

Either way, you passed, and you know you impressed the Corporal. 

~ * ~

A week after the test, a list is compiled and nailed to the doorposts of the mess hall entrance. Each Squad Leader's name is printed, and then after that the members of their squad after that. As expected, Eren is in Corporal Levi's squad per the court mandate. As are you, (Y/n) (L/n), right underneath Mikasa's name is yours. You figured that she would be above you, considering how much she trained everyday. Though you don't think it's the best idea to have Eren's emotionally challenged sister on the squad. She's too overprotective, and the last time Eren did something dangerous in Titan form, as it always is, she started crying. 

Last name underneath that is Marth, his scores were pathetic compared to everyone else, and the fact that he's from the Garrison makes it even worse. For him at least. All it means is that he still has a lot to prove. 

Picking the bucket filled with soapy water back up, you proceed to clean the mess hall tables after this mornings meal. The wood is hard to scrub, lacking varnish of any kind, and your fingers acquire an assortment of slivers by the time you have finished. 

You sit on a bench, pulling slivers from your fingers with your fingernails, trying to not break them off when they are still underneath your skin. The clomping of boots fills your ears, and you look up to watch Armin pass by, his long hair swaying with each determined step. His eyes connect with yours and he grins, "Corporal Levi wants you in his office." 

Getting up you whine, "Now?"

Nodding he chuckles, "Yes, now, I would move your ass if I were you." 

Waving a hand at him, you turn left at the doors and continue stomping your way down the halls towards his office and chambers. Once in front of the door, you take a minute to admire the metal name plate that is hung on the wall to your right, just studying the loose cursive of the Corporal's name. Rivaille Ackerman, but everyone was told to call him Levi, seeing as his name is so hard to pronounce. Sighing, you knock on the door, your stomach fluttering nervously. You indeed do respect him, and regard the feeling as fear of his reputation. 

A half hearted voice calls, "Come in." And you enter cautiously. There he sits, and the nerves flutter again, making you feel like the few seconds before you throw up without the nausea that comes with it. Corporal Levi’s head is focused on his work in front of him, stacks of paper crowd the desk on both sides. So that’s what it’s like to be a Squad Leader? You do a lot of boring looking paperwork? 

Sounds like a headache. Closing the door, it shuts with a click that makes the Corporal look up from his writing. Nodding to the chair on the opposite side of his desk, he motions for you to sit. You let yourself sit in the chair, somewhat relaxed, but your back is still straight. 

“How well do you know Private Chrome?” He asks while analyzing a paper and comparing it to one on the desk.

“Not all too well, only the basics. I can tell there are some skeletons in the closet, but other than that he seems normal. Why?” You ask. Corporal Levi sighs and places the document back on the desk and looks at you with those silver eyes. Folding his hands he stares at you for a while, thinking. 

“I’m assigning you to mentor him. His skills are weak and he needs a watchful eye over him. There’s something off about Private Chrome as well, and I want you to figure out what it is.” He states and then picks up his document like he hadn’t said anything at all. 

_It doesn’t make any sense, why should I have to spy on one of my friends?_ Staring at your hands, “Sir?”

“Hmm?” Corporal Levi doesn’t bother to look up. 

“If I may ask, why must I spy on him?” You don’t know why you bothered asking. 

“If he turns out to be a spy then we have to know. There have been assassins in the Scouting Legion before, so it’s not uncommon to be aware of suspicious characters now and then. I’ve already sent for a background check on him, it only makes sense that we gather what we can right now so that we can cross reference it with the information when it comes.” His eyes are cold, and dull, as if he’s sad to be reporting such things. 

“And if he is a spy?" You cross one leg over the other, your arms folded as you stare at him. Corporal Levi looks away from from you towards the wall and out it's small window. 

"I'm not at liberty to say. Erwin deals with all the decisions regarding discipline. But I do know for a fact it can't be pleasant." That seems reasonable to you, if he was a spy, or something of that kind, there couldn't be very many options. Most likely he'd be arrested and then the higher ups would have to deal with it. Not that you wanted to clap Marth in irons, but if he was an assassin, you weren't sure you could argue against the discipline of Commander Erwin himself. 

"I understand, sir. I won't let you down." The man looks away from the window, the sunlight highlighting his pale face and the dust motes sparkle near his cheeks. He dismisses you, and you leave him to his work. Even though you get farther away from his office with every step the nervous energy doesn't dissipate, and you walk around the compound aimlessly for a bit until you walk outside. 

In the outdoors, you look across the courtyard to watch Eren kick Marth hard in the side, the latter cries a loud "ow" before replying with a half hearted left cross. Eren used Marth's momentum to his advantage, as he tugs Marth forwards by his wrist and then spins around and kicks Marth in the ass. 

Looking closely at Eren, you watch his green eyes stare hard at Marth, who is glaring up from the dirt with the same intensity, "You're not concentrating enough, you haven't even been successful in landing a blow! Do you want them to sack you?" 

Marth is silent, and Eren turns around, running his fingers through his longer hair, "It's like you don't even care." Rising to his feet, Marth wipes his mouth off and continues to not say anything. Maybe he feels it is necessary that someone yell at him. The strangest thing occurs, while Eren's back is turned, Marth strides over to Eren, and hugs him around the waist. Running his fingers up Eren's chest he smirks as Eren’s struggling ceases.

"Yield?" Marth whispers, not nearly soft enough, near his ear, his right hand sliding towards the belts of Eren’s straps on his chest. Eren looks back, his eyes connecting with Marth's as he smirks a little. Grabbing a handful of Eren's shirt, Marth spins the man around and brings him to his height, seemingly about to kiss him, but he stops and tosses Eren to the side.

Eren stumbles, and Marth drops down suddenly into a sweep kick and topples the Titan-shifter to the ground. Flat on his back, Eren groans. You never thought a guy as tall as Marth would ever be able to change centers of gravity so quickly and efficiently. Corporal Levi is right, there is something that denotes him being different. It's possible he was pulling his punches, but why would he want to do that? 

The battle is decided by Marth's sexy ninja skills. Clapping, the young men are made aware of your presence, and Marth flushes bright red. He must be a very shy seme, it happens doesn't it? Offering Eren a hand, he pulls him to his feet and kisses the side of his head lovingly, despite his blushing cheeks. 

"Well done Marth," you clap the panting male on the back, "but how did you learn that fast?" 

His eyes shift towards yours, a sliver of panic shows through, "I umm... read some books and had Eren help me perfect the ones I already knew." 

You know he's lying but you let it be. He's got to have a reason why he lies, and it's possible it's because his past is not so pretty. It doesn't mean he's an actual assassin, at least not yet it doesn't. Holding off on telling the Corporal, you offer your assistance to him in his endeavors. 

"I'm much better at hand to hand than Eren, I could help you."

Marth scratches his neck, "No that's alright, I can manage with just Eren. You've got other stuff to do right?" 

You won't take no for an answer, "It'll be fine, Corporal Levi recommended I help you, so I will." Patting his shoulder with a (s/t) hand, you leave him and Eren for lunch. 

Calling over your shoulder, "We start tomorrow morning after breakfast. Don't be late." You walk back towards the entrance of the compound, planning to take a shower before dinner.


	7. How Deep?

Corporal Levi had you report again after Marth showed his skills partially, but you didn't talk about it that much. You thought he could do without that information until you had something more substantial to report. 

Laying on your bunk in the girls living quarters, your back muscles screamed in protest before quieting down and accepting the small comfort of the bed. The bunks were still as stiff as flagstone, but it was better than nothing you supposed. 

The girls around you were already chatting about various things, until Sasha walked in, her cheeks blazing with heat and a big smile on her face. Only food could make her that happy, but all the cooks knew by now that they had to keep a careful eye out for her when preparing meals. You wonder what's going on with her, but remain silent until she sits on her bunk. 

After an awkward silence, you ask, "What's with that face, Sasha?" 

She grins and squeals, "Connie and I eloped today!" You started choking on your own saliva, the cough sounds wet and disgusting. 

Your lungs having calmed down after a while she continues, "We both had a day off so he suggested we go to the courthouse in town and get married. We had enough money pooled together to get the license for a while now, but we just never did." Your eyes rake over her fingers, there isn't a ring, and you wonder why that is. 

"No ring Mrs. Connie Springer? Marth will be so devastated when he hears the news." You smile cheekily as you flip onto your side. Her face flushes a bit, and she plays with her bangs nervously. 

"Umm... No, we don't have enough for rings." She ignores the statement about Marth, though it embarrasses her into silence for a bit. Mikasa hums in approval but doesn't say anything, she's probably thinking about someone she loves.

Krista and Ymir share a glance before Krista asks, "Are you going to have a honeymoon?" Her loaded question frightens away the good mood. Sasha looks down at her lap with a sigh, you all knew better than to ask that question, perhaps Krista forgot for a moment. 

Krista realizes what she's said but it's too late to remediate, "Oh Sasha, I'm sorry..." 

"No, no, it's alright." Sasha waves off the blonde's apology, "We won't be having a honeymoon. Not with the expedition coming up. It... It would be too much... To umm..." We all fall into silence. Ymir and Krista look at each other, yeah with love, who don't know their relationship by now? At least they had each other, and Sasha has her Connie. Even in the face of death, they still loved each other and held each other until the last moment. I don't have that... And you sort of wished that you wouldn't ever have to worry about that. Jean already lost Marco, who he admitted at the time was the love of his life, and you watched first hand how hard it hit him. A person to love would only get in the way of your job as a soldier. Especially since you could lose them easily. 

"Hey, (Y/n)?" Sasha speaks up, you roll onto your back and stare at the bunk on top of yours, closing your eyes when you get bored of wood. 

"Yeah?"

Clothes ruffle and the bed creaks as she shifts, her anxiety is tangible from here, either that or she's excited. She clears her throat, "Do you fancy anyone?" 

Raising a brow, you lift your head, "Do I 'fancy?' Who uses that term anymore?" Laughing you grew serious, "I suppose. But he's of a higher rank and age than I am, so I can't possibly expect him to pay me any attention. I don't mind watching from afar anyway."

You loved him, yes, but he couldn't be expected to love you back. He's known you since you were a cadet, underneath a different squad then, but still, he knew who you were, by reputation at least. Corporal Rivaille Ackerman, though you've known for a long while that you love him, you didn't want to admit it. Now there's no point in denying, you love the way he commands authority and respect. You love his mind and the way he looks. Even if he's harsh, and sometimes acts cruel, you don't think you could ever stop loving the person inside him. You know that past that hard shell, there's gotta be something that loves, and can be loved. You don't think he's as heartless as people say he is. 

Krista bounces on the top bunk, nearly hitting Ymir in the chin with her small head, “Who!?” It’s not like it is their business, but sometimes you can’t take the fact that you can’t talk to anyone about it. 

Blushing, your face becomes hot, and you shyly look away from their captivated stares at the door of the rooms, “Corporal Levi.” You are quiet, but all the girls, excepting Mikasa, squeal or gasp. 

Mikasa finally says something, “I see. That must be difficult for you.” She seems to be the only one who understands how hard it is to woo such a man. 

Sasha giggled, and smiles at you, “You’ll get there, don’t worry." It could be true, there's a slight chance he will feel the same way, but you'll never know at this rate. The expedition is coming too quickly. 

Rubbing your eyes tiredly you decide it's late, and bid them all goodnight. Flipping onto your side, your back is to the girls, a sign that you don't want to continue the conversation. You can feel their worried stares pierce your back, but you don't bother turning around. A week before the expedition, how can you tell him in that time that you love him? You are sure there's no way you will be able to work up the courage you need. 

~ * ~

Prepping for a tag team Titan Slaying game, you attach your gear and test the triggers. On your team are Jean, Marth, and Eren, because it's obvious the Titan-shifter would trade teams to wherever Marth is. 

Jean's trying to start up a conversation, and for once, Eren is absolutely silent. Maybe Marth said something. Tightening the white bandage strapped to your right arm, you hand one to Jean and the others. It's so you can be marked as a group. 

As he's tying his bandage, Jean asks, "What's your full name, Marth?" 

Marth looks up, raising a red eyebrow, and then he answers, "Marth Frederick Chrome." Jean starts laughing, and Marth had to hold Eren back with a hand in his chest. Twenty-one years old and he's still the same. 

"Marth, why is your name so strange? Did your mom intend to call you Mars, but she had a lisp?" You hear Connie's loud 'ooo burn' to your right. 

Stifling a snicker, you attempt to make your face one of stern contemplation, you are team captain after all, and you watch Marth as he smirks at the clever jab. 

Nodding, he stares at the ground as he comes up with a response. You know it's a good one when he trains his smirk on Jean, "What are you stthayin'bout my listhp?" Surprisingly, he's really good at that. 

Jean states at him, trying to keep a straight face, but you know by the way his lips are quivering at the corners tells you he's barely holding it together. Bursting into laughter, Jean snorts and makes a face that looks like he hadn't meant to. He looks so startled and embarrassed that you start laughing at him.

Marth continued, "Why are you guysth laughin' at meh? You're justh jealousth bathtartsth." But his grin tells you otherwise as Jean curls over his stomach laughing. 

Both of you collapse onto your sides on the ground, laughing at each other and Marth. Eren watches us in amusement and you think you see him wrap an arm around Marth's shoulders, but you're not sure, due to the fact that you're laughing so hard that you were crying. 

In a messed up world, you never thought it'd be possible to laugh that hard again. This world is violent, and life is short and full of pain. One would think that all the influence of the outside would make it difficult for one to smile, much less smile. Even still, the fact that there is joy fills your heart with hope. Maybe all is not lost. 

~ * ~

The overcast sky stares down at you from the heavens, as you face off against Marth. It’s just after breakfast as you stand in the courtyard, the springy grass underneath your toes to soften the falls that will no doubt happen at your end of the height spectrum. 

“Do we really have to fight now? We just ate breakfast!” He whines, his eyebrows crinkling and his mouth falling open with his complaints. 

Putting your hands behind your back, much like the stances of the drill sergeants in the boot camp, you say, “A good soldier is only ready to move; a great soldier is ready to fight at any given time or place, not caring for any other circumstances.” 

He sighs, and you smirk, “Shall we begin then?” Nodding to you, he brings his hands up in defense, and you watch him, waiting for him to make the first move. 

Thirty minutes later of continuous sparring, Marth is panting, his arms barely up in front of his face to protect himself from your blows. Taking the flat of your hand, you hit his elbows to get him to bring his arms up and his fists at the ready. 

"Again." You call harshly, and he looks at you with this annoying face that tells you he's about to whine. Holding your hand up as he opens his mouth you glare at him. That silences him as you walk in a tight circle around him. 

"You are weak." You shoved his shoulder, correcting his stance, "You have to train to be better than this before the expedition. Do you really want to get yourself killed?" Coming a full circle, you take up your stance in front of him again. 

The green grass tickles your legs, but you force yourself to ignore it, "Again." You half shout, have say to the tall idiot. Growling, he throws a right-fisted punch that puts him off balance and you roundhouse kick him in the arse. Toppling onto his knees, you watch him as he pants into the grass and tries to get up. Placing your foot on his back, you force him downwards so that he's flat on his belly.

"If you're going to complain, or give up, you can forget about it. I'm not going to waste my time while you dink around and pretend to fight me. I know you can fight better than that." You want to push him, break him so he can build it back up again until he's perfect. 

Or as near to perfect as you can get him. 

Shoving him over with a swift kick to the ribs, you plant your foot into his exposed belly as he breathes harshly. 

Sneering, you push him farther, "That is unless you really are a Greenie from the Garrison. Poor weak bastard, you can't even hold your own against a girl." 

You hadn't been paying attention to his hands, and as soon as his fingers lock around your ankle you know you're in for an ass whooping. Maybe. 

Twisting your foot, he causes you to fall over as he rolls out of the way and onto his feet. There's something about his eyes, their jade green darkness, that causes butterflies to flutter anxiously on your stomach. You ignore the feeling of premonition and get onto your feet. 

His face looks strange, lacking to smile he usually carries, instead, it's replaced with a smirk. The same smirk he was wearing when he beat Eren. Something about this grin is off-putting, as if his face is hosting an entirely different personality. It’s no longer easy to ignore him. 

But then again, he could be concentrating. Muscles bunching, he moves forward with a lunging motion and uses the momentum to aim a blow at your face. He moves faster than expected, causing the blow to glance off the palm of your hand and still land on your jaw. 

The hell is his problem? He nearly took your head off, and you rear back with the continued force of his blow until you counter and throw a left cross at- air? Closing your eyes, you search for a sign of life, but the silence that greets you is more unsettling than Marth’s shift in mood. 

Warm breath blows across the back of your neck, causing the small hairs to stand up on your spine. Martha’s low chuckle rings in your ears, “You can’t fight what you can’t see.”

Whipping your foot around, you hit flesh this time, the loud whoosh of him losing air floating satisfactorily in your ears. Bracing his shoulders against your hands, you lower him to the ground, more like wrestle because he still has some fight in him. On the ground, you sit on top of his gangly form, your arms pressing his folded into his chest as he snaps and snarls like a rabid dog. What made him this way? 

“Marth!’ You shout in his face, shaking him up and down as he continues to grin like his mind has been poisoned or he’s snapped. You didn’t think the routine was very strenuous, but could it cause one to go crazy? You didn’t have time to contemplate that at the moment, and you stored it away for later pondering. 

He opens his green eyes, but they don’t look normal. Feral grin growing wider, Marth allows his head to rest on the ground as he stares back creepily with prideful, hooded eyes, "I wonder, would your looks be improved if pretty red blood was splattered everywhere." 

Slamming him against the ground again, you snarl, "Wall-damned sadistic bastard." You knock him against the ground while he continues to wriggle in your grasp, trying to break free of your iron clasp fingers. He grumbles, pushing against your strength a little to test you. 

Holding him down with your left arm, you raise your right into the air and make a fist. Marth smiles at the sight of your ferocity, and you slam your fist into his face in an effort to knock him out. 

Marth doesn't get knocked out though, after you punch him, his eyes return to normal, and his face softens from the psychopathic episode he just had. Shoving you off him, he takes off running towards the gate and the forest beyond. He screams a sorry over his shoulder as he leaves. 

Scrambling to your feet, you decide that you won't be able to take him down on your own, and you run back into HQ. You hope that he can get himself out of this mess quickly. Who knows how deep that darkness goes?

**Author's Note:**

> I like comments. They are helpful in times where I need something to push me onwards.


End file.
